


Star Wars: The Dark Times

by Derplord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derplord/pseuds/Derplord
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far away... a different string of events play out, causing the galaxy to fall down a much dark path...





	Star Wars: The Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Alliance is dead. The leaders have been executed personally by the Emperor on the Death Star. To the galaxy, it seems the last light of hope has been extinguished. Everyday more and more systems fall to the overwhelming might of the Empire.
> 
> Even though any major organization is now impossible, and unable to receive support from disloyal senators, rebellions still try to reforge the remnants of the broken hope for freedom. As desperate as they are, these small rebellions are unable to cause enough damage and gain a foothold within populations dominated by fear. They pose no threat to imperial rule due to their unorganized nature, except for one... 
> 
> A nationalist group called the Mandalorian Protectors is made of proper soldiers trained in their long traditional warfare, some rumors claim there are even veterans from the Clone Wars within their ranks. They have caused noticeable damage to shipyards and supply lines which caused the Empire decided this could not be ignored. The most elite of the Emperor’s enforcers have been sent to the planet to put an end to perhaps the only successful rebels…

Black was the color of his armor. In many cultures across the galaxy the color black has been associated with evil, representing darkness or death. To the Mandalorians however black was the color of justice, and that is exactly what he fought for. Too long have his people suffered under imperial rule, and he wanted nothing more than the Empire to pay for its crimes. He thought this as he flipped over his helmet and put it over his head.

The helmet covered his entire face so it would be impossible to see his expression, but the one seated next to him observed before the helmet was on and knew their friend well enough. “You thinking about killing imperials, Kold?” The tan armor turned towards him, he could identify the eye roll in just the voice.

“Are we all thinking about blasting them to hell?” Kold wasn’t trying to snarky in any way, he well knew there was shared immense anger for the empire among every person in this transport ship.

“Yeah, but the last thing we need is for somebody to run in guns blazing to alert the whole damn enemy. Doesn’t that sound familiar Kold, hell you even in ran in screaming your own damn name. Ok seriously, are you actively trying to get us all killed at every opportunity.” Everybody on the ship just chose to ignore the conversation, the two argued all the time.

“Look Larki, it all work out in the end didn’t it? I was a diversion and didn’t think I was going to live, but because of that we all got out of that shipyard alive.”

“Yeah, but it was too close of a call, especially for you. And we already planning to sneak out the back through the sewers, what you did was unnecessary. I don’t want you doing anything reckless… look, it’s just I’m concerned for ya. First Reed disappears, your now the only friend I have left…” Kold decided not to respond, it wasn’t needed. The fact that he didn’t talk back to her was enough to let her know that he understood. He hated the Empire and what it did to Mandalore, but he knew for as much of a tough girl Larki was she has a hard time coping with lost.

Larki was just glad that for a rare occurrence she managed to get a message through that thick skull of his. Kold was not a good soldier, but he did bring some qualities that add to the Mandalorian Protectors. While everybody was fed up with his recklessness, they all could not deny his passion and fighting skills. However there was something Larki never wanted to admit about Kold, simply because she didn’t want it to fuel his brash ego. Every time the empire gain an advantage against them, Kold fought for furiously as if his anger was being channeled into action. There were times he evaded massive blaster fire or “heard” the enemy approaching. As much of a pain he was, nobody wanted him to turn out dead while Larki could only hope his luck kept him alive.

The raiding party could feel their crude transport come to an abrupt stop on the ground. As the exit door opened their green-armored commander stood up from his seat and addressed his unit. “Alright boys, put your coats on. We are about 5 clicks south of the target. Any closer and we could have been spotted, so put up with the cold.”

None of the protectors brought an iconic jetpack, they were in the arctic circle and it would be much more prefered to have something to keep warm. As much of a pain it would be manage such a remote and harsh outpost, the deposits of mandalorian iron were plentiful. The Mandalorian Protectors were not like other rebel groups, they were close to a professional militia. They knew that such a valuable supply was crucial to the Imperial war economy, and they plan to take the mines out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kold your on overwatch, get up on top of that slope. It should give you both some cover and a good view of the area.” Of course the commander put him on overwatch, trying to keep him away from the brunt of the action. Nevertheless, his EE-3 was versatile and could handle the long ranged roll. As he climbed the side of the cliff the snowstorm continued to blow, he was sure he would have fallen if he wasn’t heavily using the retractable hooks on his vambracers. No matter the situation, there was always something in the mandalorian arsenal for every situation. As he reached the manage to wedge himself into a crevice, it covered most of his body from an outside view and allowed him to gain balance for shooting.

Looking at the base from slightly above, he couldn’t help but notice how impressive the whole thing was. The compound was intricate but organized in a way that it made full use out of all of its resources to ensure the survival of the inhabitants. More importantly to the protectors, there were many cameras and defensive positions which made offensive maneuverability incredibly difficult, but they have crack open tougher obstacles.

The comlink in his helmet buzzed on, it was static probably from all the snow. “Alright Kold, what do you see?”

He peered into his scope, “Some properly stormtroopers, the rest only has riot equipment, probably to be used on the miners. There are some well placed turrets though, be advised. It doesn’t look like they know you are in the compound.”

“Alright, were going to set charges across to cause some confusion before we spring. Keep your eyes opens.” Kold saw the protectors spit up into multiple squads to save time, if they were noticed now then they would be most vulnerable. The imperials still hasn’t noticed anything, and some were being picked off silently, but Kold could not shake this bad feeling he had.

And that's when he saw what he most feared. Doors leading to a structure carved out of the side of a mountain opened and a couple squads of stormtroopers marched out. Leading them was somebody he could not identify, wearing a black cloak and holding a stranger staff. A squad commander went next to the mysterious man, only to nod a moment later and signaled the squads to move out.

“They know your there!”

“Wha—”, there was the loud clank of blaster fire hitting metal, “—Shit!” The comlink was no longer reliable, all the members screamed into it with a furious panic as the whole base erupted into a firefight. Kold was taken a bit by the awe, but regained a grasp of what happened. His rifle was scoped and had good range, but he did not have a silencer or flash suppressor. The minute he open fire himself he was going to get spotted, but he was not somebody to hold back while his comrades were in danger. Deciding to best make his one sneaky shot count, he took aim directly for the cloaked leader and fired. It was perfect shot.

The shot itself was clean and accurate, but the man didn’t drop dead. In the millisecond before the laser made contact with his head, the staff it was hold lit ablaze and slashed the bold out of the air. It was a lightsaber in the shape of a pike. The figure was looking directly at Kold’s position, and Kold could feel an odd presence emanating from it. He did not have any time to try to identify the figure anymore, as it waved its hand in the direction of Kold and the cliffside began to crumble around him. He tumbled down the snowy and landed near the edge of the base.

Pulling himself off the ground, he checked himself for any injuries. He confirmed none, his armor protected him from even scratches, and ran in to assist his allies. The fighting was simply brutal, no strategy, just a slow battle of attrition where the imperials just relied on their numbers to overpower a divided force. Kold made his way to the center of the base where the captain’s group was. The were being flanked, but Kold got behind some of the stormtroopers and switched his rifle to automatic fire. After they were dead, Kold slid into the shallow makeshift trench the protectors made. At least the enemy was now on one side of them.

“Dammit Kold, you sure do have a death wish do you?!” Larki turned to him while reloading her gun. “We’re evacuating and you still come trait to us!”

“I can’t hear the comlink when everybody’s talking at the same time!” He realized Larki was the only one alive besides him in the trench. “Where’s the captain?!”

“He took over a defensive position so we could get away, but we were flanked anyway!” Kold knew there was a way out for them, if they took the same route he took in, but they were still pinned under fire. “Ok Kold, I know I told you to be cautious, but do you have any desperate ideas?” He peeked over the top to get a quick look of the area, only to get a bolt right to the forehead. He fell back into the trench, the bolt only leaving a small dent in his helmet, but he saw what was needed. He pulled out his only thermal detonator.

“Alright,” he press the activation button and the explosive began its beeping, “about… right, there.” He threw the grenade and the besieging stormtroopers scattered to evade. Directly after Kold threw, the two bolted towards the closest set of buildings while unloading their clips in the process. The didn’t know where they were running but it was to superior cover. The stormtroopers were slow to recover and the two didn’t stop running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think we made,” Larki said as they broke through the edge of the base, they continued running through the mountains. As soon as there was enough distance they stopped, but remained on guard. “I don’t know where the others are, my comlink’s damaged, you?”

Kold tried adjusting with the buttons on the side of his helmet, but all he got was ear piercing static. “No, that headshot messed mine up as well… ” he paused, “Wait… do you hear that?”

“...What?”

“Half a click east, there’s some blaster fire. Some of our comrades must be being pursued.” Larki just took his words for granted, wasn’t the first time Kold was right about something nobody could see. They were in a mountain pass that prevented them from moving north and south, so for the two mandalorians, it was a choice of going back towards the base or east. It was automatically agreed upon that reuniting with some of the group and assisting them was the far better option.

It only took them a short time to come across a dead stormtrooper. More quickly began to appear lying dead in the snow all around the. And then they found the cause standing near the edge of a cliff, “Captain!” They rushed to meet him, but he only turned his head weakly towards them. The about of dozen holes in his armor and his weapons were all scattered across the ground.

He tried to speak, but could not muster the breath to say anything. A soft howl came from a hole in his chest, must have hit a lung. He took off his helmet, only to immediately drop it in the snow. He managed to get out a whisper, “You two need to run, he’s right over there.” The captain looked passed the them, and Kold felt the odd feeling he felt back at the base. The two turned to see the cloaked figure, standing silently in between the bodies of his soldiers. Eerily, it’s only reaction was the activation of its lightsaber. It then began taking steps towards the mandalorians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derp
> 
> Only a rough draft chapter still


End file.
